herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yukikaze
Yukikaze (雪風?, "Snowy Wind") was a Kagerou-class destroyer in service with the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II. She was the only member of her class to survive the war. The attrition rate of Japanese destroyers was extremely high due to heavy, prolonged combat and the need to use them to transport supplies to scattered Japanese island garrisons. Early in the war she took part in the invasions of the Philippines and the Dutch East Indies. She participated in the battles of Midway, Santa Cruz, Leyte Gulf, and the Philippine Sea, as well as a lengthy stint on Guadalcanal troop runs and the naval battles around that island. Yukikaze also survived Operation Ten-Go, the abortive attack on the American force landing on Okinawa, during which the Yamato was sunk. Between these major engagements, Yukikaze participated in escort duty for ships in transit, particularly in the redeployment of Shinano during which the newly completed carrier was torpedoed by a USN submarine and sunk. She spent the last months of the war on security duty in Japanese harbors and survived many allied air raids. As a result of participating and surviving some of the most dangerous battles the IJN had fought, Yukikaze is very popular in Japan, being called "the unsinkable ship" and "the miracle ship" much like Shigure prior to that ship's sinking by USS Blackfin (SS-322). But some others within the IJN regarded the ship as a bad omen because ships the destroyer was tasked to escort tended to be sunk with heavy casualties. After the war, she was used as a transport to bring home Japanese military forces still abroad. Yukikaze and Hibiki were the only ships to survive among the 82 Japanese destroyers built before the war. Appearance Yukikaze wears a very short white and blue button-up sailor dress with a yellow scarf. She only wears white underwear under her dress. On her back is some sort of backpack-like quadruple torpedo launcher. She also wears a purse-like twin cannon. Also, hanging from her neck is a pair of binoculars. Horn-like features are attached to the sides of her head as well as her mast(?) on top. She has short brown hair as well as brown eyes. She is often compared to some sort of rodent or a beaver due to her prominent upper teeth. Personality In-game, she has the highest luck of the game (50, 60 when upgraded). This stems from having survived many battles with nothing more than minor damage and having survived the post-war for many years afterwards under the ROC as the Tan Yang/Danyang. It was only in 1970 that she was scrapped. However, she gained the nickname "Shinigami" due to the fact the bigger ships she escorted rarely survived. Just ask Hiei among others. Trivia *Although she was known for being a lucky ship, various crews aboard other ships throughout the war viewed her as a bad omen, due to the fact that she escorted Shinano (when said ship was torpedoed and sunk by USS Archerfish), and Yamato (during Operation Ten-Go, where said ship and five others were sunk) *One of the survivors of the Second World War, along with Hibiki. *She was transferred to the Republic of China after the Second World War, and served as the flagship of the Republic of China Navy. *Scrapped in 1970. *Her name means "Snowy Wind". Merchandise 90f8034ad29e50247e0b47ef57a3fe41.jpg 6f4c0045d6e5efdd9c8785526e05677b.jpg 6e0dcf42e0c4401bfe818361e26739ad.jpg e567d48f163f1c04ff727d99e51d4348.jpg Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kantai Collection Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Military Category:Humanoid Category:War Heroes Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Fictionalized Category:Amazons Category:Retired Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Merciful Category:Heroic Liars